EVOLVE:the next step in superhuman evolution
by jantremendous
Summary: UPDATE: COVER PICTURE HAS CHANGED FROM GOLIATH TO A NEW CHARACTER AND JOHN'S NEW APPEARANCE (#JOHN'S NOW THE SON OF KIRITO AND ASUNA FROM SAO AND HAS HIS DAD'S BLACKWYRM COAT AND A SWORD HE CREATED HIMSELF! HINT:THE SWORD IS KIRITO'S LONG SWORD FROM SAO 2, GOOGLE IT ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Crimson Charity

My name is John... and I'm a failure. I failed my flight exam, the exam that I'd been training with Rainbow Dash for months in advance. And I'm not the only one. A couple other friends, Orion Solstice, scootaloo, sweetie-bell failed alongside with me. Sweetie-bell didn't pass because of her handicap. Orion tried to help her, scootaloo kept crashing into stuff, I got over confident, now we're all here.

Inside the place everybody that doesn't make it winds up in. As we waited in the 'reception area', I played my favorite video game, EVOLVE, on my PS VITA, and just when I was about to choose kraken for the next round (online obviously) a stallion in a lab coat came out to greet us.

"Well, hi there!" he said, cheerfully. "Welcome to the Rainbow Factory! My name's Hide Atmosphere, Doctor, Hide Atmosphere, that is." He paused as if waiting for us to say something. When none of us spoke, he quickly added, "Now, if you four will just follow me, I'll show you to where you'll be processed."

Processed. We all knew what that meant. Still, none of us could do anything except follow him through the sterile, white halls. We boarded an elevator that took us down to the lower levels. There were several floors in the complex; It took us a while to get to our destination. The elevator music itself was a Christian song to comfort us, one of my favorite songs when I drive home, FIX MY EYE'S by for king & country. We'd all heard the rumors. This was the rainbow factory, the place where failed soldiers (And my friends, the cutie mark crusaders the pony's) were harvested for their personalities brawn, brains etc. . Part of me wanted to believe that none of that was true, nothing but rumors and being here was just a bad dream. But what could I do? I failed my flight exam and we were in Clouds dale. There was nowhere for any of us to run; If we even tried, we might fall right off the clouds. That still might've been preferable to getting our super powers siphoned out of our bodies, but I lost my powers so I'd be useless, but still... we were too scared to do anything but follow. And hope we were wrong. We got off the elevator and that's where the factory changed. Unlike the level we were just on, this area was strictly for production and it showed. There were containment pods with blood sample's everywhere, along with vats of some unidentified liquid. I tried not to look but I couldn't help it. The machine, the conveyor belts, all of it was far more gruesome than any of us 4 could've imagined. Large, mechanical siphons were hooked up on the tops of walls, enormous tubes coming out of them. I was almost stunned by what I saw. I remember almost pressing myself against the other wall to avoid getting close to the siphons. The lab coated stallion didn't say anything as he led us through another set of double doors. We entered another hallway, this one lined with cells. Inside each of the cells were other colts, humans, and fillies, failures like us."Now, I know this looks a little gruesome," Dr. Atmosphere said, "But trust me; It's for a good cause." He stuck us in a cell at the end of the hall and closed the door. "Think

Of it as..." he rolled his ankle as he looked for the right words, "donating to charity," his face lit up. "Except in this case, you're donating your bodies, your blood and your lives so that every pony else can enjoy freedom, while your bodies and junk are on the front lines. And we all thank you so much for that. Bye-bye!"

I crawled into a corner of our cell and pray-cried (a mix between crying and praying). I heard sweetie-bell cry as well, Orion simply hung his hooves on the bars, scootalo kept asking over and over why can't I use my powers to bust us out of here , I yelled "CAUSE I DON'T HAVE MY POWER'S" . This was it, the end. How long would it be? Hours, days, I wondered. How long would we spend in this dingy cell waiting for our turn. A pair of guards entered the hallway. Orion and sweetie both backed away from the cell, so did the others in the other cells. The guards stopped in front of the cell next to ours."What are we looking for again?"

The other guard held up a clipboard. "Yellow 19, red 99 and deep purple 42." "Aren't seen a lot of DP lately." "Eh," the other shrugged and tucked the clipboard under his leg. "We'll just take a couple more blue and red. The system will sort it out." Together, they selected fillies and colts, and teens from the other cells. There was no resistance, no kicking or screaming, no last minute defiance in the face of the inevitable. Only Silence as the children followed their would-be executioners to their final sentence. Time passed but I managed to create a make-shift sun-dial, we were in there for 2 weeks, they gave us food but I refused to eat, as I was fasting to get the lord's attention that we're in distress. The guards only came back one other time to deliver another pair of colts, brothers, to the cell opposite ours.

Finally, another pony came in, a mare, accompanied by the two guards. I could barely see her from the dim lights in the room but as she approached, I got a good look at her and my heart sank. My breathing became heavy, I burst into tears of rage and sadness, (blood) as my own angel of death arrived for me... and it was one I loved since I was 5 yr's."That one... The brown colt with the red mane," Rainbow Dash said. The guards opened our cell door and grabbed Orion by the hooves. I screamed and lashed out, trying to free him, but I was stopped by one of the guards. He stabbed me with a Tazer and I fell on my flank."Wait!" Rainbow stopped the guard as he was on top of me, "john? Is that you?" she stuttered I nodded, wiping blood of my face as I did so.

"John..." she looked so disappointed about to cry, but held back."How did you end up in here?" she said with a shaky tone of voice, the shaky tone of voice that sounds like you're about to cry."I'm sorry..." was all I could say. It was the only thing I could think of. "Please forgive me, Rainbow. Just... just get rid of me along with the rest of them."

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow asked, appalled. "No pony is going to kill you. Unless you don't survive the processing."What processing...? Wasn't taking us to get killed and get autotospyed into revived drone like soldier's the processing part? I was horribly confused."Follow me and I'll show you," she said as she let go of me and escorted us to a medical area. Past the production floor, we entered another hallway, a corridor of medical rooms. Orion was taken into one of the windowed rooms by two guards and restrained.

"Why is he being strapped to that chair?" I asked in a whisper.

"Just watch..." Rainbow replied.

I looked through the window at Orion. A technician in a white lab coat and goggles took a syringe of something I'd later find out to be called the Spectra Virus and injected it

With him. In about a minute, he started to spasm. His body twitched and his mouth hung open, then his eyes flashed the seven colors of the rainbow. It was all over in moments and then he blinked and looked around. The technician untied him from the chair and he trotted out.

"Looks like you survived the process," Rainbow Dash said to Orion.

"That was wicked!" he replied. "What was that all about anyway?"

"The Spectra Virus is our attempt to eliminate the possibility of renegade troops," Rainbow Dash explained. I've never heard the term before. "Renegade troops?"

"Pegasus is capable of doing a lot of things, even those that can't fly. Our wings and hooves are very bodies are capable of altering weather patterns in a battle on a huge scale just by us being here. If a Pegasus went rogue, even on the ground, it could be catastrophic for the environment AND the war. We developed the Spectra Virus to ensure that troops that don't pass the test have to obey."

Orion rubbed his foreleg. "So... I have to obey now?"

Rainbow knelt down to him. "It's an easy process. The virus uses a bit of the Element of Loyalty's magic to make sure your heart stays true. But unfortunately, not every pony is compatible with it." I got frightened when she said the virus uses the element of loyalty's magic, so I asked about my element, "Hey rainbow, what about MY element, the element of courage?" but before she could answer, sweetie-bell asked "What happens to ponies that aren't... compatible?" she asked with a nervous tone in her voice."I'll show you," Rainbow said. Scared, we followed her further into the lab. Eventually we reached some sort of generator room, similar to the production area we were in before but a massive machine occupied the center. Catwalks stretched high above us crossing the ceiling. Fillies and colts were being lead to the top of the central machine on a pulley system suspending them."This is what happens to ponies that are incompatible," Rainbow pointed to the machine. A pair of colts in biohazard suits controlled the pulley system from a terminal on the catwalk near the machine. One of the fillies, a purple one I remembered from the cells, I noticed was... different. Changed. Pieces of her mane and coat were missing, her body was ravaged. Her eyes were glossed over like she was a corpse. As she hung, she lurched out in different directions like a hungry beast. It was horrifying to watch. It was like a saw a pony converted into a demon. The pulleys carried the filly over to the large machine in the center of the room. Suddenly, the shackles connecting her to the cables released her and she fell into the machine. A loud, grinding noise echoed through the chamber. And just like that, the pulleys continued."That's what happens...?"

Rainbow Dash answered my question. "WELL, since you asked john, your element's used as a last resort to make those turned back to normal". I actually got pissed, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME, USING THAT THING FOR ANY ZOMBIE THAT MANAGES TO SURVIVE THAT PROCESS, THE ELEMENT OF COURAGE IS SUPOSSED TO REPRESENT BRAVERY AND LOALTY". Rainbow dash claimed "That's ONE use for it, second if your ever lose your powers … a it gives them back" Orion became frightened as he see said well turn to zombies "Don't be afraid, little guy," she patted his shoulders with a wing. "Don't be afraid, little guy," she patted his shoulders with a wing. "You've got plenty of time before it happens to you. It'll even happen to me, eventually. We might as well make the best of our time. "I became a little bit dizzy when she said that

Rainbow went to lead me to the cafeteria for some lunch .doctor hide said over the intercom "John 'o Hara please report to lab room 8. We had already finished lunch so we headed down there, doctor hide was waiting for us, but when I took my shirt off to get the virus, he asked rainbow "Ms. Dash could I speak 2 you in private?" she replied happily "Sure" they walked to an empty lab room, since I had lost my powers I didn't have my super-hearing. and rainbow were arguing from what it seemed like " , the spectra virus isn't compatible with humans, hell we haven't even tried it on human test subjects", (RAINBOW POV, short for point of view) "I know but he need's it some way or another"

"We can't give him the spectra virus" doc replied "It IS possible since it's his element but too risky" rainbow dash "IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT 2 HIM 1 WAY OR ANOTHER YOUR GONNA BE DEMOTED TO SECERTARY, GOT THAT?" Both of them walked out of the room calmly, doc hide told me to enter the room. "John please lay down in a calm and relaxed mood please" and so I did, they strapped me down to the table, my legs, my arm's, and my feet. "John do you have any request's before we start?" I responded "none" he double checked "are you sure?" I replied "could rainbow come and hold my hand?" the 2 guards and the 2'd scientist burst out laughing "Are you kidding me, aren't you 21 "he said half talking-half laughing, "I HAVE trypanophobia, a phobia of needles". Then she came in and held my hand, trying to distract me, she said "John look at me, ok, don't look at the needle" I started to scream in pain, I started to spasm, like Orion did earlier, but instead of my eyes flashing all 7 color's of the rainbow, they flashed all 7 colors of darkness, flaming red, dark violet, gray, dark gray, flaming dark red, black, and a flaming demonic orange."He's unconscious…" dash said , told her , "you might want to go hang out with the other 3" , he told rainbow in a comforting , and relaxing tone of voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. GOLITATH IS BORN

5 HOURS LATER….

"Wow, it's been 5 hour's and there still stuff to see" Orion said with excitement

Rainbow told them "I know right, anyway I think we should take some time off and rest in our quarters; I got a couple of movie's we can watch". Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out. The sound of something metal clanging rang out through the building. Then the lights came on again, only this time they were red and were accompanied by a siren.

"Warning! Containment breach detected! Warning! Containment breach detected!" An automated voice said over the intercom followed by another voice. "All personnel, we have a containment breach in progress! Seal off all exits, lockdown all levels! Hazmat teams, report to emergency stations; This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill! ""What's that noise?" "Biohazard breach" I told Orion for the first time today I sounded frightened, scared even "Immediately, I led us into another one of the lab rooms and sealed the door. Guards, technicians and other Pegasus scrambled past the hallways in full uniform. Something had happened, something had gone horribly wrong. We were now in more danger than ever. A terminal on the wall lit up and Dr. Atmosphere's face appeared on it.

"Rainbow Dash! What are you doing in central processing? Where's Quarterly and Veil?"

"I don't know," I replied, stepping towards the terminal. "What's going on? There's a breach in progress?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Dr. A answered. "Security cameras are dead in half the facility; I can't see what's going on levels three, four, five or six."

"SHIT!" I told outside the window, she noticed a logo on the wall that read 'Level 4: Central Processing'.

"What do you think caused this? Some pony mess up? Or "

"This doesn't seem to be an accident, no," he answered me midsentence. "It had to have been sabotage but that doesn't matter now. I'm sending hazmat and containment teams to deal with the breach but I can't tell if the lockdowns on those levels are working. I need you to make sure those entrances are sealed, Rainbow, and fast. "I nodded resolutely."Understood."

I didn't know what we were getting into, what was going to happen to us. This time, we didn't even have rumors to go by. I think that's what made it all the scarier. Trapped deep inside this strange facility, I found out that facing death wasn't the hardest part. It was facing whatever the unknown was in here waiting for us. I learned quickly the 3 of us wouldn't have to wait long."This had to have been an inside job," Dr. Atmosphere continued. "The damage is too far spread; even now we're getting reports of- AHH!" we could hear gunshot's in the background then, The terminal cut off to static. The lights went out again leaving us in darkness."Remain calm, guys," I said. My heart hit my throat. It was too dark to see anything but I felt it as Orion and sweetie and scootalo huddled over to me, crouching in fear and forming a circle. I don't know if it was them shaking or me but there wasn't anything else we could do in the darkness. "where are the lights?!" sweetie-bell asked, her voice shrill.

"Shh," I hushed her. What were we trying to listen for? What was the point of this? My body was torn in half on what to do; Part of me wanted to run, the other Wanted to hide. And that's when we heard it. Step by step, stomp by stomp, the steps were followed by a monster at the end of the hallway; we ducked under the window, hoping it wouldn't find us but I had spoken too soon, it had smelled us, using its sense's. "Wha what's out there?!"

"SHH!" I shushed Orion. "Just, every pony, be quiet."

I walked over to scootalo with sweetie-bell and Orion following me. I pressed my body against the door, as if between her and a wall I'd find protection. The shuffling hoof steps, we heard them get closer. Their erratic pattern echoed off the walls. As they got closer, we began to hear a noise, like a groaning. It sounded like it was trying to say "D-ASHIE", it said my name it syllables, I threw a smoke pellet for a swift escape and I called Dr. H on the walk-talkie, "Dr Talk to me where did this monster's rampage begin?" Orion said "This is like some walking dead, horror movie, dead space shit going down" "ORION!" I said, slugging him in the arm "Sorry rainbow, I can't help it if I use foul language in a bad situation" called me back on the radio but static "-KZZT level 8 KZZT- BIO WEAPONS KZZT, LAB KZZT 8, FIND LAB 8 KZZT GUN'S KZZT WON'T -KZZT DO KZZT- MONSTER KZZT- HAS HEALING FACTOR KZZT- DO NOT ENGAGE KZZT- I REPEAT DO NOT ENGA AHHH KZZT-" lab 8 , that's where the monster emerged , THAT'S WHERE JOHN WAS!" I was sweaty and cold, but we heard more "BRAIN'S, CKICKEN WINGS, I MEAN BRAINS" we crawled into the air vent's, saying to the other 3 "guys were sleeping in the air-duct's I know it's dirty, but we do what we can" I smiled we all went to sleep, I woke up after a long sleep, drowsy and woozy, but we trekked onwards , sweetie-bell actually spoke "Umm , rainbow , where are we going?" , I told her ,"The place where this monster manifested itself " in a few hours we were in the bio-weapons lab , level eight , I whispered to them "stay on your guard don't let anything catch you by surprise , we're in the enemy's territory now" I saw the monster wrapped up in a cocoon , resting… "RAINBOW DONT TOUCH IT!" scootalo yelled at me I got closer, "john…." I had red cheeks and I was in shambles. Orion, scootalo, and sweetie-bell they all saw me in shambles, "That's john, he looks like a stage 3 goliath from the video game EVOLVE , WICKED!" Orion said, sweetie slugged him "OW!" he said rubbing his arm, I said in tears , shambles and all "NOT WICKED , HE COULD'VE BEEN KILLED , I LOVE HIM I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO HIM" I yelled out loud , Orion said to "Rainbow , don't move a muscle , don't look behind you" John had just emerged from his make-shift cocoon , claiming "Hey guys , I got my power's back , and I heard everything dashy" Ok back to john's point of view , thank you dashy , ok were back in my point of view" (JOHN/GOLIATHS POV) I saw the love of my life in shambles , I kneeled down to her "Dashy , I'm not turn just my cross-species DNA mixed with my titan-shifter DNA resulting in this , it's like a hulk type of thing let me revert back to show you" I reverted back to my human form , hugging dashy. In a couple hour's we managed to get out , the C.D.C and the FDA took care of it from there

WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THESE 2 CHAPTER'S , 3&4&5 ARE STILL IN THE WORK'S

NOT THE END


	3. Chapter 3: back to hell

Chapter 3: taken back to the factory

"Get in! Move it" A stallion in a hazmat suit kept pushing us into the chariot, to take us back to the factory, as we're supposed to be there since we failed our flight tests , in a couple hours everything was back to the way it was when you read the first chapter. We were stuck in the cell, except I was given a "pent-house suite" cell, which meant I was in isolation, I was at the end of the hallway; in front of everyone as if I was an embarrassment, stuck in there for 2 months or so, until my angel of death arrived, rainbow dash didn't even bother being caring, it was like the incident changed her, OH crap the guards just walked in got to go! "What are we looking for again?" the two guards asked rainbow, she responded "The mutant", "oh, ok let me unlock it and put in the pin" the guard responded, he put in his pin code and used his security card to unlock my cell. You would not believe how big my cell was, it was a separate hallway, with a cell on the outside containing my cell, my actual cell is as big as a cubicle, so you can imagine it pretty cramped, WAY cramped, literally just handcuffs molded into the wall, to hold my hands together and cramped, my feet were the same thing, just larger. For my legs, the biggest handcuffs you've ever seen. I'm a 5-10, so it was pretty painful, for how tall I am. I never even attempted to break out, I'm just the guy who damaged the facility as a 6-foot monster with gills on his neck, and had spikes coming out of his back, and feasted on the people I killed, WELL YOU GET THE POINT. The only things I can do in here are pray, cry, think, meditate, and sleep. Hell I never even BOTHER sleeping. They just released the cutie mark crusaders, there not even bothering to look at me, like I'm a ghost, I'm THEIR BEST FRIEND, huh typical no one comes to visit, calls, etc.

(The crusaders point of view) "Sweetie-bell, hurry up ", "finished" sweetie-bell said with a smile. "Now make it a paper-airplane so we can shoot it off and it can float into johns cell", they flew it into johns cell. "We need to get twilights help!" sweetie-bell said, Orion responded "Not just twilight, the WHOLE MANE 5". They all agreed on that plan and they went and visited rarity first, as she was sweetie-bells sister and the first person they agreed to visit first.

(Johns point of view) "We'll get you out of there bro, signed the cmc". "Unlock his cuffs!", "yes " I fell to the floor. "OW!" I said in slight pain. "Get ready, you're getting a present". I knew what she meant by that term, meant I was getting an extra dose of the spectra virus. "As if I didn't have enough in my system". "Dash, what happened to you?!" "SHUT UP". But little did she know that I now have A NEW GIRLFRIEND, her name's Silica, and she's a beast-tamer, she's a very nice girl.

Silica is very bright, cheerful, and supportive of her friends, especially towards me, often giving me encouragement when I tell her about my past superhero ID's. She also has a deep attachment to me and Pina and is very sad to see her die or becomes depressed when i'm injured even to the point of WEEPING! but gets overjoyed when she has the opportunity to revive her beloved pet and sees me in healthy shape.

She is also easily embarrassed and flustered, especially when it comes to a romance scenario, such as grabbing my hand or spotting many couples around her. When her skirt is flipped in some way, Silica tries so hard to avoid the panty shot by holding onto her skirt and then telling people around her not to look.

YEAH, she really is 10% naïve 90% caring for me, but her being naïve doesn't actually bother me, because that makes up for her NEVER getting mad at me. ANYWHO… I'm now being strapped down so gotta go! "GAH! Th-THAT H-HURTS GAH! I-I CAN'T F-FIGHT T-THE P-GAH! (Blacks out)".

(CMC'S point of view) OK, everyone's here, AJ, twilight, pinkie, flutters, rarity. AND not to mention SILICA AND PINA. NOW LET'S GET IN THERE AND KICK SOME HIDE!

5 HOURS LATER THEY MANAGE TO GET TO RAINBOW FACTORY III.

(Silica's point of view) Th-the place is heavily guarded, i h-hope w-we c-can s-save J-John OH GOD! (Starts weeping) I WANT TO SAVE JOHN!

TO BE CONTINUED…

YES, AWOKEN IS A PREQUEL, IT'S A SEQUEL, BUT TELL'S THE EVENTS BEFORE EVOLVE! ;)


End file.
